falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bande originale de Fallout: New Vegas
La bande originale de Fallout: New Vegas contient deux éléments principaux : * Les musiques d’ambiance composées par Inon Zur. * Les chansons et les autres travaux musicaux joués par les stations de radio. Histoire Inon Zur a repris son rôle de compositeur orchestral. En comparaison à Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas utilise moins de synthétiseurs sonores, le Quartet Lyris apportant ses instruments à cordes, notamment des guitares. Le résultat est "comme un petit Western clinquant, mais un Western très tordu". Concernant les pistes : "la musique pour New Vegas dresse essentiellement un portrait plus psychologique de l'endroit où nous voulions que le joueur se situe et les chansons lui donne un aspect plus aventureux". En plus des 80 minutes de nouvelles musique, Bethesda et Obsidian on obtenu les droits pour intégrer les musiques des anciens jeux Fallout.Interview avec le compositeur de Fallout: New Vegas, Inon Zur sur g4tv.com Le développeur Joshua Sawyer pensait que la musique de Fallout 3 avait "l'optimisme rigolo" des années 30 et 40 tandis que New Vegas s'est concentré sur le style crooner du Rat-Pack de la fin des années 50 ainsi que sur les musiques bluegrass et country des années 40 et 50.Interview : Josh Sawyer sur Fallout: New Vegas sur engadget.com Malgré le fait que le jeu fasse de nombreuses références à Elvis Presley, le développeur Jason Bergman a révélé sur les forums de Bethesda que les droits pour les chansons n'avaient pas pu être obtenus faute de budget.Where's Wal-Jason Bergman Thread 2 sur les forums de Bethesda. La supervision musicale a été assurée par Christopher S. Parker et Brandracket, LLC. Pistes listées dans le générique Note : La liste des pistes dans le générique ne reflète pas précisément la playlist pour ces stations. Voir les pages pour les stations de radio, ou la page des chansons. '' Crédits 'Radio New Vegas' : 'Ain't That a Kick in the Head?' :: Écrit par Sammy Cahn et James Van Heusen :: Chantée Dean Martin :: Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) :: Courtoisie de Capitol Records, Inc. :: Sous licence de EMI Film & Television Music : 'Big Iron' :: Écrit et chantée par Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) et Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: Tous droits administrés par Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie Columbia Records :: En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing : 'Blue Moon' :: Écrit par Richard Rodgers et Lorenz Hart :: Chantée par Frank Sinatra :: Sous permission de EMI Entertainment World, Inc. de la part de EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie de Capitol Records, Inc. :: Sous licence de EMI Film & Television Music : 'Cobwebs and Rainbows' :: Musique par Dick Stephen Walter :: Paroles par J.E. Sawyer :: Paroles publiées par Bethesda Softworks LLC :: Chantée par J.E. Sawyer :: Courtoisie de APM Music : 'Home on the Wastes' :: Écrit par J.E. Sawyer :: Chantée par J.E. Sawyer et Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtoisie de Bethesda Softworks LLC : 'It's a Sin to Tell a Lie' :: Écrit par Billy Mayhew :: Chantée par The Ink Spots :: © 1936 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). Tous droits réservés :: Courtoisie de Dominion Entertainment Inc. : 'Jingle, Jangle, Jingle' :: Écrit par Joseph Lilley et Frank Loesser :: Chantée par Kay Kyser :: Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). Tous droits réservés :: Courtoisies de Columbia Records :: En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing : 'Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow' :: Écrit par Harold Adamson et Jimmy McHugh :: Chantée par Nat King Cole :: © 1955 Utilisé sous permission de EMI Entertainment World, Inc. de la part de EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) :: Courtoisie de Capitol Records, Inc. :: Sous licence de EMI Film & Television Music : 'Mad About the Boy' :: Écrit par Noel Coward :: Chantée par Helen Forrest :: © 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie de Soundies Inc. :: En arrangement avec DePugh Music : 'New Vegas Valley' :: Écrit par by J.E. Sawyer :: Chantée par J.E. Sawyer et James Melilli :: Courtoisies de Bethesda Softworks LLC : 'Something's Gotta Give' :: Écrit par Johnny Mercer :: Chantée par Bing Crosby :: © 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) :: Tous droits administrés par WB Music Corp. Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie de Bing Crosby Enterprises :: Sous licence de South Bay Music Group : 'Streets of New Reno' :: Écrit par J.E. Sawyer :: Chantée par J.E. Sawyer et Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtoisie de Bethesda Softworks LLC : 'Why Don't You Do Right?' :: Écrit par Joe McCoy :: Chantée par Peggy Lee :: Utilisée sous permission de Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) :: "Courtoisie de Cassidy Music, LLC" 'Black Mountain Radio' : 'Big Iron' :: Écrit et chantée par Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) et Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: Tous droits administrés par Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie Columbia Records :: En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing : 'Hangover Heart' :: Écrit par Hank Thompson et Pat Hagen :: Chantée par Hank Thompson :: Utilisée sous permission de EMI Entertainment World, Inc. de la part de EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisise de Soundies Inc. :: En arrangement with DePugh Music : 'Heartaches by the Number' :: Écrit par Harlan Howard :: Chantée par Guy Mitchell :: Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie de Dominion Entertainment, Inc. : 'It's a Sin' :: Écrit par William Grishaw :: Chantée par Eddy Arnold :: Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie de RCA Records :: En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing : 'Johnny Guitar' :: Écrit par Victor Young et Peggy Lee :: Chantée par Peggy Lee :: © 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). Tous droits réservés. :: Courtoisie de Geffen Records :: Sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises : 'Stars of the Midnight Range' :: Écrit et chantée par Johnny Bond :: Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) :: Courtoisie de Soundies Inc. :: En arrangement avec DePugh Music Pistes licenciées additionnelles Les pistes additionnelles suivantes, licenciées par APM, une société de musique libre de droits, apparaissent dans le jeu, soit sur Radio New Vegas, Radio Musique du Mojave, ou la Radio de Black Mountain, dans les salons du Tops, de l'Ultra-Luxe, du casino du Gomorrah, ou dans l'Aces Theater au Tops. * "American Swing" par Gerhard Trede * "Blues For You" par Gabriel Pares * Concerto For 2 Violins in D Minor - 2: Largo Ma Non Tanto - J.S. Bach * Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor - 1: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor - 3: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * [[Flower Duet From Lakmé|"Flower Duet" from ''Lakmé]] - Léo Delibes * ''Four Seasons'' No. 4, Winter - 2: Largo - Antonio Vivaldi * "Goin' Under" par Darrell Wayne Perry et Tommy Smith * "Hallo Mister X" par Gerhard Trede * "Happy Times" par Bert Weedon * "I'm Movin' Out" par The Roues Brothers * "I'm So Blue" par Katie Thompson * "In the Shadow of the Valley" par Lost Weekend Western Swing Band * "Jazz Blues" par Gerhard Trede * "Jazz Club Blues" par Harry Bluestone * "Joe Cool" par Nino Nardini * "Lazy Day Blues" par Bert Weedon * "Let's Ride Into the Sunset Together" par Lost Western Weekend Swing Band * "Lone Star" par Lost Western Weekend Swing Band * "Manhattan" par Gerhard Trede * Concerto pour piano nº 21 en do majeur - 2 : Andante - W.A. Mozart * "La Chevauchée des Valkyries" - Richard Wagner * "Roundhouse Rock" par Bert Weedon * "Sit and Dream" par Pete Thomas, Ashley Slater, et Laurie Stras * "Sleepy Town Blues" par Harry Lubin * "Slow Bounce" par Gerhard Trede * "Slow Sax" par Christof Dejean * "Chanson de printemps" (Op 62, Nº 6) - Felix Mendelssohn * "Strahlende Trompete" par Gerhard Trede * "Von Spanien Nach Südamerika" par Gerhard Trede * "Where Have You Been All My Life?" par Hal David and John Cacavas Musique d'ambiance Sortie iTunes En Février 2013, Bethesda a rendu les musiques d'ambiance (ainsi que les chansons non "chantées" sur les radios) de Fallout: New Vegas disponible sur iTunes lors de la sortie de l'Original Game Soundtrack. Utilisées dans le jeu Pistes des anciens jeux Fallout De Fallout Voir la page de la Bande originale de Fallout pour plus d'informations sur ces pistes. * "City of the Dead" jouée à Nipton, au Camp Searchlight et dans les territoires contrôlés par la Légion. * "City of Lost Angels" jouée à plusieurs endroits notamment au Fort. * "Metallic Monks" jouée à Freeside et à d'autres endroits dans les limites de Vegas. Également jouée dans le Mojave. Peut être jouée avec "Second Chance" dans les Suites exécutives dans Dead Money. * "Underground Troubles" jouée dans les grottes et en intérieur. * "The Vault of the Future" jouée dans l'Abri 22 et parfois dans le Centre de recherches X-8. * "Second Chance" jouée à plusieurs endroits du Désert de Mojave et habituellement au Vieux Fort Mormon. Elle est parfois jouée dans les Suites exécutives de Dead Money ainsi qu'au Camp des Dead Horses dans Honest Hearts. * "Acolytes of the New God" jouée à divers endroits, notamment Red Rock Canyon. * "Radiation Storm" jouée au Penthouse du Lucky 38 et dans sa suite présidentielle, dans l'abri des Securitrons, aux laboratoires de recherche de REPCONN, dans quelques endroits du Désert, et dans les zones extérieures du Grand RIEN. * "Flame of the Ancient World" jouée à divers endroits du Désert de Mojave, dans Angel cave de Honest Hearts avec "Acolytes of the New God", et dans le bunker du silo à missile d'Hopeville de Lonesome Road. * "Industrial Junk" jouée dans l'Abri 34, l'Abri 11, l'atelier de Michael Angelo, le commissariat de la Villa, le Centre de recherches X-8, et la Grotte de l'Abandon. * "Desert Wind" jouée à divers endroits, dont le commissariat de la Villa (en alternance avec "Industrial Junk") et l'abri de la Sierra Madre. De Fallout 2 Voir la page de la Bande originale de Fallout 2 pour plus d'informations sur ces pistes. * "Beyond the Canyon" jouée autour de Goodsprings quand le joueur chasse les geckos avec Sunny Smiles durant la mission De retour en selle * "Dream Town" jouée dans la cabane de Victor, au site de locations de vacances Blue Paradise, au Camp de Mesquite Mountains, dans l'Abri 21, parfois aux fermes des fermiers non-propriétaires de la RNC et à l'extérieur de l'Abri 22. * "Gold Slouch" près de l'autoroutier écrasé. De Fallout 3 Voir la page de la Bande originale de Fallout pour plus d'informations sur ces pistes. * "Base 2" "3", et "4" peuvent être entendues près des installations militaires comme l'Avant-poste de Mojave, la planque des Rangers de NCR, des Gun Runners, et du bunker d'Hidden Valley. * "Explore 2" à "6" peuvent être entendues à plusieurs endroits du Mojave à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, dans le Canyon de Zion, et au Grand RIEN (surtout au Cloaque). * "Dungeon 1" "2", et "3" peuvent être entendues dans les bâtiments abandonnés, dans le Mojave et sur la Ligne de Partage. * "Explore 7" peut être entendu à Novac. Références en:Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack Catégorie:Bande originale de Fallout: New Vegas